Emily did 77 sit-ups at night. William did 73 sit-ups in the morning. How many fewer sit-ups did William do than Emily?
Solution: Find the difference between Emily's sit-ups and William's sit-ups. The difference is $77 - 73$ sit-ups. $77 - 73 = 4$.